


合法年龄Age of Consent

by spacemonkey42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Guilt, Loss of Virginity, M/M, jailbait wait, unhealthy relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonkey42/pseuds/spacemonkey42
Summary: 在等待着彼得十七岁生日到来的期间，托尼·斯塔克遵守着法律的规定，如果不是其精神的话。





	合法年龄Age of Consent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pallidiflora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidiflora/gifts).
  * A translation of [Age of Consent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029517) by [pallidiflora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidiflora/pseuds/pallidiflora). 



　　我了解自己；我已经学会像精神病医生那样倾听。

　　当我说得激情四溢，

　　那是我最不可信的时候。

　　——路易斯·格丽克，《不可信的说话者》

　　距离彼得·帕克的十七岁生日还有几个星期。梅姨买来了一套数字蜡烛——紫色的“1”，绿色的“7”。她提前买好了这些，彼得说，同样还有三种不同的蛋糕预调粉：巧克力的，白的，黄的； ** _你要毕业了，你正在步入十七岁，这是件大事！_**

　　他告诉托尼这些细节，同时既羞愧，又带着一种紧张的、谦卑的兴奋。她完全激动疯了，他说，好像这不是一件他——他们——已经期待了半年的事情。半年之前，彼得还是十六岁——甜蜜的十六岁，舌头上覆着糖膜，牙齿上沾着果实的绒毛，甜得发腻——就是在那个时候，上唇上闪耀着汗水，彼得让他们的膝盖碰到一起，说， ** _我知道这很傻，斯塔克先生，但我就是——你真的太——_**

　　托尼在那个五月底就要四十九岁了。再过一年他就会是五十岁，带着一种已成定局的意味的整数，不管罗迪怎样一直管它叫 ** _漂亮五十_** ** _*_** ** _，宝贝儿，漂亮五十。_**

　　其他的男人，处在中年危机里的男人，买豪华跑车，或者操二十几岁的大胸金发女郎，或者离婚，或者练跆拳道、吃蔬菜沙拉；他们改变职业或者找些建立在怀旧的废料堆上的爱好——修补机器人，鼓捣遥控飞机。问题在于托尼早就把这些事情都做过了，因此在他后脑的某些原始的，实验室老鼠一般的部分——被那个众所周知的投食器按钮触发*的部分不顾后果地——想要某些不同的东西。或者说一样的东西——原理上殊途同归——只是更甚之：冒险，儿时的吸引力，同等程度上地卑劣和有益。这是他如何将自己合理化的。然而，他不想觉得等待彼得的十七岁生日是他的另一个——第四个？第五个？——中年危机的表现。他根本不想把这想作一个危机。

　　那么，唯一自然的回应，当彼得让他们的膝盖碰到一起， ** _说我知道这很傻，斯塔克先生，但我就是——你真的太——_** (太什么？出众？迷人？他身上有些东西让人联想起五十年代的漫画书角色，穿着他们的有领衬衫和毛衣，头发整齐地分开，一种过去他没感觉性感的轮廓鲜明的外貌。)唯一自然的回应就是拍拍他的膝盖，充满理解地，温和而带着一种父亲般的疏离——但这没能阻止彼得伸出手，掌心因为青少年式的恐慌而汗湿——捧起他的脸。现在，六个月之后，他安慰自己，告诉自己他试过保持严厉了。温柔但是坚定，以一种他自己的父亲从没掌握的方式。(他并不是那样的：温柔，坚定。不过说起来，他也不是一个父亲。有些时候，记得这一点是很重要的。)事实是，他说了 ** _你知道我们不能这么做。现在不行。_** 事实是当彼得说 ** _那么晚一些，怎么样？_** 的时候，他没有——像他自己喜欢想象的那样，英勇地，幽默地，在彼得年龄大些之后像位叔叔一样把这个故事当做趣闻逸事来复述。他没有站起来，拍拍他牛仔裤的膝盖，说 ** _好了，小子，送你回家的时间到了。快到午夜十二点了，可不想让你变成南瓜。_** 某些和缓的、打趣的、决定性的话。与之相对的，他确实考虑了 ** _晚一些怎么样_** ，确实用拇指抚过彼得的手背。他说， ** _到么那之前我们就让它保持清白光明，好吗？_**

然后他确实让彼得亲了他的脸颊，嘴唇闭着；他确实，预先舔湿了嘴唇，那双唇留下了轻微的温暖和湿润的触感，纯洁无辜得令人几乎难以承受地色情。

 

*“漂亮50”（Nifty Fifty）是美国股票投资史上特定阶段出现的一个非正式术语，用来指上世纪六十和七十年代在纽约证券交易所交易的50只备受追捧的大盘股。

*指新行为主义心理学的创始人斯金纳设计的“斯金纳箱”实验。箱内放进一只白鼠或鸽子，并设一杠杆或按键，箱子的构造尽可能排除一切外部刺激。动物在箱内可自由活动，当它压杠杆或啄键时，就会有一团食物掉进箱子下方的盘中，动物就能吃到食物。实验发现，动物的学习行为是随着一个强化作用的刺激而发生的。斯金纳通过实验，进而提出了操作性条件反射理论。

————————————

 

　　 ** _所以你……你和，呃……波兹小姐，现在你们是不是还是……？_** 当他们坐下的时候彼得提出了这个话题——早上凌晨一点，不会引起太多瞩目——在一家用南瓜和蛛网装饰的丹尼斯餐厅。在他们的桌子下面，托尼的脚尖——最初是意外地——抵在了彼得的脚尖上。而彼得没有挪开，只是微笑了起来，那种不习惯约会的人的鬼祟的、尴尬的微笑。( ** _这是个约会吗？_** 他们的车在路上的时候彼得也这么问过。托尼说 ** _如果我是带你去约会，我不会去一家有着特价菜单的连锁餐厅。_** )

　　在丹尼斯的相处是，就像他说的那个斯文的字眼一样，清白光明的。工作——比如他们那天早些时候那样——坐在分别的椅子上，没有接触，也是清白光明的。他没有做什么错事，然而一个说教的声音——他觉得可能是他的良知，听起来有一点像史蒂夫·罗杰斯，对他啧啧道： ** _如果你必须说的话……事实胜于雄辩，托尼！_** 但让他的脚尖抵着——偶然地，无害地，被遮住地——一个十六岁的人的脚尖并不是，以纽约的规定来说，一项重罪。

　　 ** _他们这里没有饮料，对吧？那种真正的饮料？我猜没有。我应该开始随身携带一个扁酒壶，你知道，就像牛仔一样。不管怎样，波兹小姐——顺便说一句，听你说起来像是一个卡通拟人的唱歌的茶壶——我们不再是……_** 他就像彼得一样拖长了声音，两只手打了个手势。 ** _对我比那多一点信任。_**

　　彼得脸红了。 ** _我只是不确定……我的意思是我不知道这是不是——你知道，我们是不是……_**

　　同样是那个史蒂夫·罗杰斯声音(或者是他父亲的？同样的愉快的长者式的声音，就像他在广告片里用的那种)以一种四十年代PSA梅毒检查的快活语调对他唠叨道： ** _你仍然能结束这一切！做正确的事！来吧，冠军！_** 小辣椒还给他的戒指还藏在他衣橱某个地方的蒂凡尼袋子里，同样还有他的MIT戒指和一对他没下得了决心卖掉的他父亲的袖扣。负责任的事，他想道，是把它挖出来，带着所有他能搜刮出来的承诺再献出一次—— ** _这一次事情会不一样的，我们能行得通，_** 还有当然，他的最爱： ** _我能变得更好。_** 负责任的事，是回到分享晚餐、为琐事争执、尚可的性爱、在友善而易忘的沉默中度过假期……的温暖、安全的苦差中。这枚戒指的概念——圆润而具有决定性，就像五十这个数字——让他的颈后刺痛。

　　 ** _让我们慢慢来，_** 他说， ** _还有很长的时间。在此期间，你的生日想要煎饼蛋糕还是恐龙块？_**

　　 ** _真幽默，_** 彼得说。

　　 ** _还有很长的时间。_** 他们点菜的时候他回想道。还有很长时间离……什么，到底是？他意识到其中的意思是 ** _离我能操你_** 。想道最终能操他——被 _允许_ 操他，好像这是一个巨大而慷慨的妥协——让他口干舌燥。理论上，处子没有什么吸引力——谁想要忍受笨拙的口活，紧张的傻笑，关着灯做爱？他总是这么说，但他私下里知道，抹去某种东西以及把旗帜树到山顶上去的欲望。他考虑了一下他先前的，炸平阿富汗的某个山脉，建造一个安着自己名字在上面的明显地隐喻阳具的高塔的想法——他之前的中年危机；它们升华为了一个单一的，成为彼得·帕克操过的第一个、最好的以及唯一一个人的想法。

　　在接下来的几个月里，他不止一次地想过要找个别的什么人来操。一个年轻人——虽然不要 _那么_ 年轻——或许是一个褐色皮肤的大学生，他可以勾搭一两次的；从后面操他们，这样他能看到的就只有平坦的不知名的背部。好把这事抛到脑后。他可以下载个Grindr或者Tinder*，注册个假身份，只发他拇指搭在短裤腰带上的照片，避免胸膛上的伤疤入镜。他可以，他可以—— ** _耶稣基督啊，托尼，如果你想要沮丧的高潮，色情片不就是干这个用的吗。_** 再说，他不能这么对待彼得。彼得，是个比他更好的人，永远不会做这样的事。彼得是那种会说 ** _选个跟你合得来人_** 的类型，不会想到去说 ** _去操个你自己这个年龄的人_** 。

 ** _把持住自己。把那玩意留在裤子里，_** 他那时对自己说。仿佛摇着手指的声音，这一次是他父亲私下里用的那种： ** _别再乱玩那个。把它放到一边_** 。

 

*Tinder：交友（约炮）APP。Gindr：gay版的Tinder。

 

————————

 

　　他们单独相处的有限的次数里，托尼一开始认为嘴唇上的亲吻属于禁区，回想起他十四岁的时候的保姆说的话—— ** _那些事现在都不行。不能鬼鬼祟祟。_** _鬼鬼祟祟_ ，在当时那个时候，意味着超出牵手这个界限的任何事。然而，在如今的四十八岁， _不能鬼鬼祟祟_ 接近于一种自笞，一种以他的年纪来说十分荒谬的恪守礼仪。面对着彼得扭来扭去，恳求着 ** _求你了，我们就不能……？没人会知道的_** ——他要怎么做？ _当个成年人_ 是显而易见的回答，但是没有当场屈服、在那个时候就操了他就已经要求了他过去从来没有过的自制力。任何除了操他以外的事情，那么，就是一种美德的象征。如果它感觉上去像是在喝叶绿素冰沙而不是威士忌，那就证明他没在做什么错事。

　　他重新修订了他的规则。他们接吻的时候要保持双手在腰部以上，就像高中舞会那样。(如今他们还有这一类的规定吗？他想起自己的毕业舞会，1985年，银色的金属丝带，粉色的气球，把他爸的一瓶波本藏到西装夹克下面，在厕所里跟人分着喝。那是三十四年之前了。彼得甚至都还没有出生。)他同样还规定了不能亲在脖子上，不能留下吻痕，不能解开哪怕是衬衫最上面的那颗扣子。(上帝禁止任何人的锁骨暴露在外。他感觉自己好像住在修道院里。他感觉好像正穿着一件粗毛衬衣*。) ** _我只是不希望任何人陷入麻烦，好吗？_** 所谓的 _任何人_ 指的是他自己。 ** _我没觉得这有什么区别啊，_** 彼得会说，而托尼会回答， ** _你，在所有人之中，想要协助我违反法律？_**

　　 ** _这是不一样的，_** 彼得说。

　　 ** _怎么不一样？_**

　　 ** _就是不一样。_**

　　边界因此被拓宽了。曾经令人难耐的“能看不能摸”的对视，额头上的轻啄，胯部保持慎重的半步距离的拥抱，变成了在托尼车后座上缓慢、缠绵的湿吻，就像青少年可能会做的那样。(然而这不是 _可能_ 。彼得 _就是_ 个青少年。)托尼想起了那些邂逅，在十五岁，十六岁的时候，在他爸的奔驰里(一辆庄严、宽敞、令人起敬的车，一辆静静地证明其价值的车，不像他给自己选的那些)；想起那些密会，那种犯禁的感觉，那种强烈得几乎让人难以忍受的勃起——虽然在十四岁的时候，托尼并没有把自己局限在幼儿园式的、“管好你自己的手”的规定。想象到彼得经历着跟那一样的欲望冲动而又无处排解，让他性奋得几乎头晕目眩。

　　当时是三月上旬，他们曾经以参观一个有关蜘蛛的展览为脆弱的借口，去了自然历史博物馆。他那一天都在想这样的自我折磨是不是一个错误：一只手放在彼得的两片肩胛之间，从远处看上去显得恰当、父亲一般；有时他会让手落在彼得的后颈，短发发根上细微的、潮湿的暖意有一种堕落的亲密感——而彼得会倚向那一触碰。

　　 ** _外面很冷，_** 他说， ** _我送你回去。_** 他把车停在边道上，假装在听广播，伴随着对如今这些摇滚乐的无趣抱怨。(上帝，他听上去真的是这样的吗？这是他爸曾经会说的那类话： ** _怪不得你是现在这个样子，瞧瞧你听的这些音乐。全都是关于怎么害死你自己。_** )彼得说 ** _我能吻你吗？就像是，那种真正的亲吻_** ——好像他是在表现骑士风度，好像托尼的许可是至关重要的东西。当他们进到后座上， _预谋_ 是托尼唯一能想到的词。他花了过长时间才意识到彼得的手在他的大腿上，轻轻地挤压着，一个在其他情形下可以无害到能在客厅里祖父母面前做的姿势；这让他的阴茎抽动。他退出了这个吻。彼得在他的嘴边喘息道 _托尼_ 。(他要求他叫他的名字，鉴于 _斯塔克_ 先生有着太重的“别靠我太近”的氛围——年轻的男教师，高中女生的幻想对象之类的玩意。他开始觉得这个决定也是一个失策—— _托尼_ 有着如此不同的含义。 _托尼_ 是他在床上被叫的称呼。)

　　 ** _停，停，_** 托尼说， ** _我们必须得停下。_**

　　像他们那样坐着，胯部贞洁地分隔开，彼得可以清楚地看到托尼的阴茎顶着裤子拉链，显现出它的尺寸和形状。托尼，同样地，能够想象到彼得短裤上的湿痕。他可以看到他，一会之后，在他的小小的卧室里，星球大战人偶，墙上的棒球奖旗，薄薄的被子和代数教科书，一个通常来说不具备任何情色意味的场景；他可以看到彼得把他的牛仔裤和短裤褪到大腿上，颤抖着，几乎等不急地，疯狂地撸动着自己，几乎在背部接触到床铺的时候就射出来。无助地对着他毛衣的袖子呜咽着。

　　 ** _我认为已经到了你睡觉的时间了_** 是他说的全部的话。

　　 ** _那我就……呃……_** 彼得在托尼别过视线的时候把勃起藏到牛仔裤腰带下面。在他挥手向他告别，消失在安全明亮的公寓入口之后，托尼将前额抵到方向盘上深呼吸——从鼻子吸气，从嘴里呼出来。

晚些时候，想象着所有这些——那间平淡无奇的房间，那些细节：袖扣松开，头发粘在太阳穴上，粗短地喘着气，想象着彼得想象着他，进入他体内会是什么感觉——虽然这还是一种未知的感受，因其中的可能性激动而恐慌——所有这些加在一起让托尼射得如此剧烈，留给了他重击一般的头痛。他喝了一点威士忌，吃了两片艾德维尔以及，欠缺考虑地，一片安眠药，睡到了第二天的十一点，醒过来的时候感觉自己好像被卡车撞过。

 

*粗毛衬衣：苦行僧所穿的粗糙衣服。

————————————

     到了四月底，彼得向他发送了一张照片：他自己，被两个朋友夹在中间，正在吹灭两根蜡烛——紫色的“1”，绿色的“7”。烛光对比鲜明地照亮了彼得下巴上的一颗粉刺——一个警告，提醒着他的真诚和年轻。紧跟着的是一条短信： ** _我什么时候能见你？_**  
  
      为了拖延，托尼给他发送了一个YouTube上的视频片段：莱蒙斯乐队在《辛普森一家》里唱着生日快乐歌。一个几乎比彼得大了十年的片段，不过他确定彼得会喜欢它。然后，终于： ** _我会通知你的。生日快乐！_** 他加了其他的一些表情符号——一颗红心，一根讽刺的中指，以及，在经过了一分钟的考虑之后，一个茄子——然后又把它们一一删除掉。他仍然抱有疑虑，没有打出他真正想说的话： ** _我等不及要操你了。我要把你打开。_** 他想要说出这些话的热切之情，那些直接得粗俗而近乎卑劣的话，令他自己感到惊讶，但是要失去他的理智还太早了。  
  
      思及要送给他什么的问题，让他想起了上一次跟小辣椒一起度过的生日。他带她去午餐，她穿了一条新裙子，当他们走出车门之后人们的手机从每一个方向指向他们。他送了她一个海瑞·温斯顿的手链，钻石和蓝宝石。她静静地看了它一会儿，露出一个勉强的微笑；他说 ** _你喜欢吗？_** 她叹了一口气，疲惫但是仍然宽容地。 ** _我不想听上去不知感恩，但是这是你去年送我的礼物。_** 他想要争辩，但是他信任她的记忆更甚于他自己的。她继续道： ** _你是不是在壁橱里的什么地方发现了这个，然后把它重新包装了一下？_** 不论他怎么回答，他都会听起来像一个手还伸在饼干罐里的学童，所以他说了他能办到的最真诚的话： ** _我不知道，小辣椒，你知道最近发生的那些事……你知道我对这一类的事情多么不擅长——_**  
  
       ** _别在意了，_** 她打断道， ** _没关系的。_** 然后他们点了足够多的曼哈顿让他们两个都踉踉跄跄，之后上床睡觉了——小辣椒仍然带着她的妆，托尼仍然穿着他的西装——没有做爱。他会晚些再思考彼得的生日礼物。  
  
      直到五月之前他都没有定下他们见面的日期，他自己的生日盘踞在这个月的月末，像一座灯塔一样发着不祥的光。他拖延了，他告诉自己，是因为彼得很忙——为测验学习，申请大学(虽然他说他可能会先休息一年，谁知道呢)，准备一个他既不能喝酒也不会跟任何人慢舞的毕业舞会。实际上这是因为他不知道要怎么做，面对着一个他承诺会与之上床的彼得。最终，他发送了： ** _你觉得下个周末怎么样？我会去接你，我们可以一起去吃晚餐。去个比丹尼斯家更好的地方，如果你没问题的话。_** 他还没有为他准备好礼物。  
  
       ** _我等不及了，_** 彼得回复道。托尼订了一家他不特别喜欢的餐厅——餐点太造作，侍应生太卑屈——但是无理地昂贵，因此赋予了它一种他欣赏的粗俗。它是他会用来开玩笑的地方—— ** _如果我想要奶油罗勒做的什么东西，我会去一个老家伙的家里_** ——但是也可以用来证明他的认真，他的好意。 ** _看，_** 他可以说，把菜单抽出来， ** _我没有省钱。_**  
  
      彼得，当托尼去接他的时候，以那种年轻人特有的方式刻意地打扮了自己。他穿了衬衫，夹克，一条黑色便裤，定了型的头发高了有一英寸；下巴上的粉刺几乎已经褪了。那件夹克有一种专门为学校拍照日买来、穿过一次的氛围；他的鞋子，同样的，看上去崭新——他是不是恳求他的阿姨给钱，在清仓销售的时候买的？托尼注意到这些事情，带着同等的柔情和羞愧之感，两者相加，疼痛地坠在他的腹部。  
  
      他决定不在晚餐上喝酒，想要保留自己所剩不多的清醒。彼得带着从未进过如此昂贵的餐厅的人所特有的那种不知所措、过分激动的神态( ** _Loukhoum? Orgeat?_** ** _这都是些什么？_** 他看着甜点菜单，恐慌地低声道。托尼说 ** _我知道，对吧？_** )仍然地，迈到了十七岁门槛的另一头，他感到底气十足，在白色的桌布下面，他的脚尖蹭着托尼的裤角；他做这个的时候没有看托尼，同时对自己感到尴尬又满意，带着一种古装片一般的戏剧化的、花哨的气氛。托尼朝他扬起了眉毛，心情大好。托尼的晚餐基本上没怎么动——腌这个，乳脂那个，对他来说基本上没法吃。再说了，他也不饿。他想要杯马提尼。虽然已经戒了好几年了，他想来支烟。作为妥协，他从后兜里拿出两片预先包好的罗雷兹，慢慢地咀嚼起来。  
  
      他几乎没法承受彼得吃着他的甜点的样子——那种由衷的快乐，那种天真，那种热情。( ** _哇哦。这个真是……棒极了。_** 忘乎所以，用手背抹去嘴边，舔着嘴唇。 ** _我从来没吃过这么好吃的东西。_** )他想到 ** _再过几个小时我就会正操着他。_** 这让他几乎因为因为那种强大的，肆无忌惮的欲望犯恶心；一部分的他想要对整个房间宣布这件事，仅仅是因为他可以这么做。(他完全有权这么做。难道这不就是一切的重点？)  
  
      他们坐进车里，向南行驶了几分钟，因为堵车停了下来。  
  
      “我们要去哪？”彼得问。一边瞥着车窗的反射，他整了整自己的头发。  
    
      “酒店，”托尼说，手指敲着方向盘。他开始在西装背心下面出汗了。“豪华酒店。枕头上有巧克力的。或者不在枕头上，他们不再那么干了。不够卫生。不管怎样，你会喜欢的。”  
  
      片刻之后，彼得说，“哦。我本来以为……算了，别在意。”  
  
      他本来以为他们会在托尼的床上操。这毕竟是，当然了，他的 _第一次_ ——带着敬畏，期待，恐惧；托尼几乎不记得他自己的第一次不意味着彼得不想让他自己的变得特别。另一个人的床铺的亲密——他的物品，他的生活——他想要看到他架子上的书，梳妆台抽屉里的杂物。他想要看到他的牙刷，他想要被允许走进他的生活。他想要被正式认可。在一间酒店里操没有什么亲密可言，那里的杀菌床单，那里的包装肥皂，那里的暂时住户，那里的千篇一律。  
  
      “听着，我只是不认为往州北去是个好主意，”托尼说，“而如果我不认为这是个好主意——把这想成是一个蜜月好了，”他完成道，可能并不明智地。  
  
      “不，我不是……这没问题！我不是在抱怨。”羞涩地，他伸出一只手放到托尼的肘部；不自觉地，托尼因这样的接触而抖了一下。  
  
      “小心，”他说，“可能会造成事故。”  
  
      他们到那儿是十一点多钟。托尼看也不看地走进房间，所有的东西都跟他上次来的时候一样：鲜花摆在所有的平面上，黑白艺术  画，浴室里奥斯卡·德拉伦塔的化妆品。取而代之地，他径直走向床边，脱掉他的鞋子和领带。在无暇的床罩上他擦了擦掌心的汗水。  
  
      “哇哦，”彼得惊叹道，“这真是……这真是，怎么说，太过了。”  
  
      “我知道。”为了有事可做，托尼正在脱自己的袜子。他更勇敢的一部分想要说 ** _我们不一定非得现在就做这个。我们可以仅仅是聊聊天，或者看电视，点一大堆客房服务。我们可以仅仅是睡觉。_** 他发现这些话他说不出口。  
  
      “呃，那我就先去浴室了，”彼得说，一会儿之后散发着牙膏和强烈的橘子味香波的气味走出来。无言地，他伸手抚向托尼的脸，手由于刚刚擦上的润肤霜微微发腻。彼得为了取悦他而在手上涂了润肤霜这个念头，令他感到愚蠢地，晕眩地，压倒性地性奋。  
  
      彼得被压到床上的时候发出的小小的惊呼让托尼感觉腹部被打了一拳。他将自己置于彼得的双腿之间——跪在床上，倾身向前——将他的身体覆盖在他的之上；彼得的双臂环绕住托尼的肩膀，一条腿勾住他的小腿。他贴着托尼大腿的阴茎已经硬得像石头一样了，一个他年龄的证明。托尼抵着他摩擦了一次，彼得呻吟出声，一种难为情的，慌张的愉悦；他先是战栗起来，然后挺直不动了。接着他把自己支起来。  
  
      “见鬼，我很抱歉，我……”  
  
      托尼打断了他，沿着他的下颌亲吻着： ** _没关系的，没关系的……_** 他执起彼得的手腕，将他的掌心压在他的勃起上。  
  
      “感觉到了吗？”他说，“这就是我有多么想要你。”他意识到这些话，在当前的背景下——一个俗丽，浮夸的旅馆房间——带有一种下流，浅薄的意味。由别的什么人说出来，说给别的什么人听，会使得他们听上去不可信懒。  
  
      彼得吞咽了一下。“我也是，我想要你——”  
  
      托尼自私地，一心一意地操他。他已经很长时间没有与这样的人做爱过，以如此的期待和敬畏看着他，表情同时痛苦、不知所措、贪婪而又无私—— ** _求你，求你，你是如此地——_**  
  
      “让你自己释放出来，”托尼喘息道，“让我看看你的样子。”  
  
      彼得以他解数学题的方式向他的高潮努力——急切，顺从，就像谚语中的工蜂*——而这是最终将托尼推过极限的东西：他天真的目光，直到他喘息一声 ** _哦_** ，而他的脸仿佛痛苦一般皱起，仿佛期待一记打击。  
  
      过后，托尼坐在床边，因为性爱而凌乱；他给自己倒了一杯兑水的威士忌，喝了一大口。  
  
      “你还觉得饿吗？”他说，“我还觉得饿。那些晚餐从来让我吃饱过。俱乐部三明治？汉堡？街上那家星巴克里的什么东西？”  
  
      “哦，呃，不了，我不饿。你不用的。谢谢了，不过。”他一直在微笑，一种羞涩的，心照不宣的笑容。  
  
      不论如何他还是定了客房服务——炸薯条——一边绕着圈走着一边吃着，而彼得在看电视。这是性爱最糟的部分：事后空虚的漫长的时间，其中的无聊，令人讨厌的清醒。高潮之后是如此容易变得理智。他亲了亲彼得的额头，去了浴室，用那种轻浮的、昂贵的肥皂涂满自己，不带兴趣地清洗他的阴茎。现在，它只是一个不便的身体部分，就像多出来的一根手指或脚趾。  
  
      当他走出浴室的时候，彼得已经睡着了，白色的被子拉到下巴下面。这击中了他，他外表的平凡。一张不带有伪装，恶意，不可告人的动机的脸，孤立地在一间浮夸的酒店房间。托尼木然地，几乎是冷漠地想道： ** _我都做了什么？_**  
  
      已经开始憎恨这个主意，受愧疚所驱使，他决定给他买一件迟到的生日礼物，一个昂贵，不切实际的象征：一块手表，一瓶古龙水，一辆新车。  
  
  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 以下是译者的感想，可以跳过！
> 
> 作者在对读者的评论回复里说，自己越是喜欢一个角色，越喜欢写他最糟的那一面——这就是托尼坏的那一面，他的内疚和罪恶感，他对感情关系的不擅长，他害怕自己会伤害彼得，他认为自已经已经在伤害彼得；他不相信自己能成为一个好的恋人，一个让对方幸福的人。合法年龄这条界限让他感觉自己卑劣，尽管他遵守了法律的规定，虽然不是其精神。而这些会是将来真正伤害彼得的东西，他们想要走向一个好的结局会很难。作者说她很可能还会继续写下去，如果有后续的话我会接着翻译的。谢谢留评鼓励我的读者们！再见！


End file.
